


Born under a bad sign

by vrskaandrea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13 ghosts referances, Bad Luck, Coda s15e10, Demons, Normalcy, Possessed Sam Winchester, return of a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea
Summary: Being normal is a giant pain in the but. But, life still goes on, and the boys are once again on a case, not letting their bad luck get them down. As the situation isn't what it seemed, the case not as easy as they thought, and Sam ends up possessed by a demon they haven't seen in a long long time. Done as a request for Impala 67.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Born under a bad sign

**Author's Note:**

> Someone under the nickname Impala 67 (Dean, is that you?) in the review for Goddamn Autocorrect (on FF) asked me :  
> "Can you do a fic about the boys now being 'normal ' regarding the new episode. I'm cool with tag or another case they get thrown into. Maybe another supporting character saving them or a forgotten character ;) maybe a one shot of Cas meeting baby Castiel."
> 
> I was going to sit and write another chapter of True Colors, but this had me thinking, and I gotta admit, I have been toying with a possibility to bring back a beloved, forgotten character. So, how about I do 2 out of 3 with this request and have someone very awesome help our poor 'normal' boys? Heck, I'll even throw in a crossover with one of my favorite horror movies.
> 
> Oh, and if you want more of funny 'normal' Winchesters, a friend of mine saw your request and wrote her own one-shot. It is called Not so Fit Now Mr Winchester, as written. The author is Blondie2000.

"Booorn under a bad sign..." Homer Simpson abruptly woke Dean up, making the old hunter jump in the bed and squeeling in pain his back was giving him. He couldn't believe how hard it would be to be 'normal'. Especially for someone who has never been 'normal'. Still, it all felt like a curse to Dean.

"Beeeeeen down since I began to grow old..." Homer teased and Dean growled at the TV, taking the remote and trying to shut it off.

"If it wasn't for bad luck... I would have no luck at all..." Homer kept teasing, cuz apparently, the batteries in the remote died, and Dean would have to actually get out of the old, springy bed and manually turn it off.

"And that ain't no lie..."

Dean threw the remote at the TV, breaking the screen and making it explode. Sam came running out of the bathroom in his underwear and with the toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, looking around, on high alert. Toothpaste dipped out of his mouth and on his undershirt and his foot, as he looked between Dean and the TV.

"Wha' 'appened?!" He barely managed to voice his concern, but Dean said nothing, only shook his head. Sam felt something cold on his chest, and looked down in disgust on the toothpaste that was slowly making it's way down the shirt. He lifted it and turned to walk back into the motel room bathroom.

And why were they in a motel room, you ask? No, they weren't on a case. They certainly weren't taking a vacation. No, it was because in the last two weeks, they ran out of power, water and breathable air in the bunker. They couldn't for the love of everything that is holy find out from where the problem originated. So they had to move out for the time being, and come back once it was all aired out to try and get everything going again. Cuz there may or may not be a gas leak as well.

Dean swung his bare legs off the bed and stared at his feet. Then he raised his hands and stared at those too for a moment. And then he sighed. He had more cuts and bruises on his limbs then he ever remembered having before. Every piece of furniture just wanted to get aquatinted with one of his body parts. But the worst? The worst was when he hit his pinky toe on a metal table and managed to break it. Oh! The pain!

The hunter turned and looked at his phone when it pinged, notifying him he got a message. He reached for it, miscalculated his hands speed and the proximity of the night stand and hit his hand, spraining the distal phalange of his middle finger. "Sonovabitch!"

He shook that hand while reaching with the other, picking up his phone and opening a text from Jody. There were some disappearances related to a possible haunted house in Plainville, Kansas, only an hour and a half away from their location. She was asking if they could take the case. Dean signed again. They were decommissioned for the time being, considering all that was happening to them, but he really, really itched to get back out there. Realistically he knew they could be killed by the smallest thing, but the need to hunt was stronger. Now, just to find a way to convince Sammy.

He was just about to turn and to his brother when he heard Sam yell followed by some sort of a loud hissing/spraying sound. Dean ran into the bathroom only to find his brother, soaking wet, slipping and trying to maintain his balance, while holding towels over the sink, trying to stop the water from spraying from a broken tap.

"Like, seriously, dude? Did we loose a rabbit's foot or something? Cuz not even the normal people have this much bad luck!" Dean yelled running to his brother's aid, crouching down under the sink and turning off the water supply. Sam frowned, standing in the middle of the bathroom, water dripping from his... Everything. Dean did have a point there. This really was too much bad luck.

Back when Bella stole the rabbit's foot from Sam, bad things just kept coming and coming. This normalcy was supposed to affect their ability to lead successful hunts, but not their ability to lead normal lives. This was just ridiculous. But at the end of the day, this was Chuck's doing and they couldn't really put a stop to it, could they?

Sam froze for a moment and looked at his brother who was now trying to get rid of the access water that was flooding the bathroom floor. "What if we get one?" He asked.

Dean immediately shot his eyes up at his brother. "What?"

Sam shrugged. " What if we get one? Each?" Maybe it could help. Maybe having a real rabbit's foot would undo at least some of this.

Dean shook his head. Has it come to that? " We're not that desperate, Sam." He replied.

"Are you sure about that Dean? Cuz it seems to me like we are. We got run out of our home, you had to leave you car behind, we are short of cash and we can't do the one thing we were actually good at. We can't hunt, we can't fight, we can't even use a spell without having the ingredients blow up in our face!... I... I can't even shave, Dean..." Sam said, his attitude getting more and more deflated with each word until he reached the end of his speech and come to feel utterly useless. He slumped down and sat on on the cold, wet floor, brought his knees closet and hugged them. He was past done.

"C'mon, dude. Don't be like that. You know why we can't take the foot, that would definitely blow up in our faces. You know the Lord, everyone eventually looses it, and then? It would be a million times worse." Dean crouched next to his brother and tried to comfort him.

"Can it get worse then this?" Sammy questioned.

"Sure it can. - Dean sounded too cherry - We could be going against both Lucifer and Michael. Imagine if those two teamed up?" Sam gave him a deep frown, but then rolled his eyes.

"We could be fighting more Brits." Sam offered. "We never took down the heads of the British men of Letters."

"We could be having another Leviathan food crisis." Dean said nudging Sam with his arm. Only Dean would think of food. "We could be fighting a bunch of clowns on board a plane, 5000 feet up in the air." Sam's smiling face dropped into a glare. "You could be having a bad case of genital herpes again..." Dean kept going, and both went on smiling and laughing. Dean patted his brother's knee, got up and offered him a hand.

"Tell you what we ain't getting. We ain't getting ghost sickness again... We ain't gonna live in fear of what might or might not happen."

That sold it, and Sam was back on his feet again, feeling a bit better, feeling just a bit more encouraged to keep fighting.

"Now, c'mon, we got a haunted house to burn down." Dean added as he exited the bathroom and could practically feel his brother's bitch face burning holes at the back of his head. Sam shook his head at his brother's antics.

"Fine! But I get to choose the music!" Sam yelled after Dean.

* * *

Many, many things went wrong in Plainville, Kansas. Sam couldn't get the Wi-Fi signal in their motel room. The diner burnt their suppers. Dean almost choked on his pie. Sam was almost run down by a car. The sheriff almost saw right through their fake FBI badges. Well, maybe she would have if not for the fact that the 12 missing people weren't missing any more.

12 people walked into that house, 12 teenagers, a haunted house joke. They were gone for 12 days. And suddenly, on the thirteen day they pop up, some playing drunk, some claiming not to remember, some hurt and in a comatose state. But the sheriff dismissed it all as a kid's prank and they all got some community work, but all in all case closed.

Well, for the law enforcement anyway, not for our boys. The weirdest part was that none of the teens seemed to socialize with another, some didn't even know each other. 6, boys all different ages and statuses, 6 girls, each completely different.

Interviewing them at the school revealed just how different all were, there were jocks, popular guys and girls, cast outs, geeks. But there was one thing they had in common, it was like they all freaked out when the FBI badges came strolling. Barely noticeable to the untrained eye, but Sam and Dean noticed. The kids were definitely hiding something.

When the boys went to check out the house, there was no ghost there, no EMF, no cold spots, nothing. Well, if you don't count parts of the ceiling crumbling down on them, and an old beam nearly missing Dean. But when it landed on the old wooden floor, it bashed right through it, revealing the stench and decay of a dozen corpses. Before they called the sheriff, Sam and Dean looked over each one.

"Dude, these are super weird." Dean said leaning in to check out a body of a tall fugly as he would call it. Next to it was an even uglier guy, but his appearance was due to heavy facial scaring. There was an elderly woman and a little chubby kid next to them, the kid's body so rotten it made Dean want to vomit. No, scratch that, Dean did vomit. All over his shoes. Sam just sighed. Apparently, being normal also meant not having all that much control over gag reflexes.

While Dean went out to try and clean himself up, Sam looked over at the other bodies. There was a guy in suit with a gunshot wound to the head, a guy in a wheelchair and an older woman in a night gown, mumified. There was a handsome looking guy holding a hand of a cute blond, they almost seemed like a Ken and Barbie dolls. Perfect and plastic. There was an African American guy with torn clothes, a shirtless body builder and a middle aged woman with a torn rib cage. All in all, completely random.

Sam could help but feel like there was some connection between these bodies, some connection between those teens, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe there was a missing piece too, something else they needed to add to this equasion to get the whole picture. He got up from his crouching position and headed for the main door. Catching himself on a loose nail in the doorframe, he not only managed to tear his jacket, but also to cut himself. Great, he's gonna need a tetanus shot.

Back in their motel room, Sam finally managed to connect to internet, and had a bunch of pop up windows just... Pop up. Busty Asian Beauties, Cassa Erotica, Playful Anime, you name it, it popped up. Sam angrily shut the laptop and turned the TV. He smiled seeing Dr. Sexy was playing, but the smile turned into a confused frown. A bunch of stuff that happened today reminded Sam of a certain trickster and his attempts to teach Sam how to live without his brother and his attempts to make them... Play their parts. Sam found himself thinking about Gabriel, wishing their friend was still with them.

There was a loud hard thud coming from the bathroom followed by a quick "I'm alright!" making Sam sigh in great relief.

There was a knock on the door, and a very young girly voice sounded "Room service! I got fresh towels!" Sam got up and opened the door and imagine his luck... He was knocked out unconscious.

* * *

Dean came out of the bathroom and accidently hit himself in the face with the door. Nice. He took some time and got dressed in the bathroom, not wanting to have another episode where the towel slips up and he ends up flashing his brother. No, thank you. When he walked out, Sam wasn't in the room. It took him three hours to figure out that Sam was missing. Three freaking hours!

That never would have happened if they had their usual luck, no. If they did, Dean would walk out of the bathroom to find the front door opened which would have alerted him something was off. But no. The doors were closed, the room undisturbed and the only thing that was missing was Sam.

Dean grabbed his phone and almost prayed for some luck as he dialled Cas. The angel was on his way back from Heaven, where he, imagine that, found nothing. Dean could only hope he was nearby and that he could help him track Sam down. Cuz he sure as Hell couldn't do something like that alone. Not anymore.

" _Hello, Dean._ " Cas answered the phone.

"Cas! How close are you to Plainville, Kansas?" There was a serious amount of urgency in Dean's voice.

" _15 minutes away, why? Dean, what happened?_ " Cas asked, voice laced with worry.

"Sam's gone. I can't find him. I'll explain everything when you get here." Dean said, told Cas where he was, hung up the phone and set on the edge of the bed. His foot tapped nervously on the ground as he sat there and waited, wishing, hoping, bother-line crying that nothing happened to Sam and that Cas just might bring him some luck in finding him.

* * *

Sam jolted awake and immediately tried to shake off the hood that was covering his head. He was sitting in a chair and he could feel his hands bound behind him and he knew, he just knew he wouldn't be able to get out of these plastic flex cuffs. Finally someone pulled the hood off of him and he found himself sitting in someone's basement, squinting his eyes, the bright light blinding him for a moment.

The first thing that came to focus was a white sheet covering something on the table... Covering a... Body. Naturally, what else? Sam could see a lot of figures around him, some moving, others not, and as they too slowly came into focus, Sam realized he has been taken by teenagers. He felt like Mrs. Tingle. But as his eyes glanced over each and every one of them, few things soon became clear.

First, Sam now knew why each and everyone flinched when they walked in the director's office and found two FBI agents wanting to question them. It was because they knew Sam and Dean were no FBI, they knew they were hunters. And how did they know?

Well, that's the second thing. Demons. They were all demons who knew all too well of the Winchesters. They flashed their charcoal black eyes at Sam, and the smell of sulfur filled the room.

And finally, Sam figure the connection between the corpses and the teens. Old and new meat-suits. But the connection between the twelve was still eluding him.

"My, my... – the prom queen wannabe spoke – Would you guys believe our luck? For almost a thousand years we have been trying to come together, trying and failing, always coming short by one or two... We thought we would end up the same again, unable to find our sister..."

"The irony of it is... Almost poetic. The Bound Woman, bounded to a man." The prom king mocked.

And that was the final clue that put all the puzzle pieces in place. The mention of the Bound Woman jolted Sam's wast lore memory and he looked over the crowd once more, naming each and every sign of the Black Zodiac.

First Born Son – the man in the suit with a gunshot to the head **and** the class president.

Torso – the man in the wheelchair **and** the buffed up jock with a clear taste for steroids.

Withered Lover – the old woman in the nightgown **and** the punk-rock girl that was definitely a cast-out

Torn Prince – ken doll **and** the prom king

Angry Princess – barbie **and** the prom queen

Pilgrimess – the African American guy with torn clothes **and** a Chinese girl with hand-me-downs

Great child – the chubby kid **and** the fat teen with a clearly low IQ

Dire mother – the elder woman **and** the fat teen's short skinny, anorexic girlfriend

Hammer – the shirtless body builder **and** the glittery arts and crafts geeky kid

Jackal – the tall fugly guy with long fingers **and** the class bully

Juggernaut – the uglier scar-face **and** the bruised and scarred skater-boy

Broken heart – the middle-aged woman with a torn rib cage **and** the geeky teen girl with glasses

All that was missing was... The Bound Woman.

Sam gulped. There was a body on the table that must have held the demonized soul of a Bound Woman, and if his math is right... He is the new meat-suit.

"Oh, the cogs are working well within this one." the First Born Son teased and Juggernaut pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on.

"Doesn't this all seem a bit too convenient to you?" he asked turning to the First Born Son.

" Maybe. But it doesn't matter. Our sister is dead in the empty and the only connection we have with her is... – the First Born Son looked at Sam with slight disgust – is the human she owned."

There came a giggle of a small anorexic Dire Mother that turned into a wild grin as she added "Our little witchy bitch owned a handsome hunk."

"W... Witchy bitch?" Sam accidentally questioned out loud.

"Yes, our sister was a witch once upon a time. And she ... _bound_ herself to raise our Master, one way or another... And she did it... She tricked you into releasing him, didn't she?" the Hammer explained darting Sam's expression as bewilderment rose inside the hunter. They couldn't possibly be talking about...

"Ruby. That what you called sister." The Great Child added and Sam gasped. They were trying to raise Ruby? Ruby? She was one of the original Black Zodiacs? But that would mean...

"And when she arises, she will once again fulfil her destiny to help us free our Master. To free Lucifer once again." The Chinese Pilgrimess clearly had a thing for drama. She was as freaky as Hamlet as he stared at the scull, wondering if he should exist or not.

"But Juggernaut does have a point – the bully Jackal spoke with a deep voice – it is all a bit too easy. And too coincidental. I mean – she is bound to him? Aside from this body, he was the last thing she owned, the last guy she possessed? And left a mark on him? Doesn't that... Doesn't that bug you guys?"

The punk rock Withered Lover whispered " It is convenient. But perhaps she made it that way, perhaps she made it as a fail-safe in case she doesn't succeed the first time around. And he... He is the vessel. She was a daughter of our father Azazel, she was smart like him and loyal to Lucifer. So maybe it isn't all coincidental. Maybe it was all on purpose. She marked Sam the minute she saw him on that bus station."

Azazel's daughter? Bus station? Ruby... Ruby never possessed Sam... Something didn't quite add up here, but there was no time to think about it as Sam's eyes widened at the Broken Heart girl with glasses approached him and tore off his shirt, exposing his chest. He gasped and then shouted as her red glowing hand burned through Sam's anti-possession tattoo.

All twelve demons gathered around him and the body on the table, holding hands and chanting. The body on the table started trashing around under the sheet and then came to an abrupt stop. The room went silent and the light flickered as a small black hole opened up on the ground and from it a black tar-covered figure arose. The tar morphed and extended itself as a tentacle and as much as Sam resisted, it still entered him and pushed its way inside completely. Sam gasped and fell unconscious for only a moment before his head rose high, a small smile spreading across his face as he blinked, his eyes turning completely black.

* * *

"There! That one!" Cas shouted pointing at a huge mansion making Dean flinch hard and almost smash into an incoming traffic. They just met up and took the impala, going to check out the haunted house, even though Dean knew they wouldn't find anything there, but he didn't know what else to do.

Following Cas's pointed finger, Dean parked in front of a big, old Victorian house, and looked at it threw the windshield, uncertain. "Why do you think he's in there, Cas?"

"I felt a surge of demonic presence there. Someone was summoned from.. From somewhere far away... The surge of power was... Tremendous." Cas said and watched as Dean practically jumped out of the car. Withing seconds, Dean had his sawed off shotgun in his hands, extra shells filled with rock salt in his pockets and angel blade tucked in the back of his jeans. Sure, rock salt wouldn't to much, but it would distract them long enough for Cas to take them down. Considering his luck, Dean would probably end up being killed if he didn't maintain his distance.

It didn't take long for Dean to realize that they probably had 12 demons in that house, connecting all the dots of the clues they found out. But what would they want with Sam? Dean felt panic and fear arise inside of him, fear like he has never felt before. This time he could really loose Sam. This much demons and them being normalized...

Dean and Cas crept in the house as quietly as possible, sneaking around, finding nothing. Dean threw Cas a side glance with a frown, making the angel frown back and roll his eyes. Dean really needed to regain his trust in the angel. Cas pulled his sleeve and when Dean looked back at him, the angel pointed downwards. Dean nodded, slightly pouting and then they went to find the way down to the basement.

As usual in these old houses, the door to the basement was in the kitchen and they slowly went down the stairs, coming down to another door. On the other side they heard voices, but there was no way to see what was going on inside. So, exchanging a nod, Dean kicked the door and punched a hole through it, not opening it, but having his foot stuck. Cas quickly pulled him out and blasted the door open, charging the room with his angel blade drawn. The sight that welcomed them was breath-taking and paralyzing.

Twelve kids stood around a tall figure that had his back turned to the hunter and the angel, but both knew who it was. The scary thing was that the teens were looking up at him, eyes filled with wonder and pride, and Sam... Sam just stood there, not fighting them, not trying to run or claw his way out... _No, no... Please no..._ Dean's thoughts were frantic and filled with panic, milions of bad scenarios going through his mind. What if Sam turned and his eyes were red? That would mean Lucifer has returned. What if... What if they were yellow or white?! _Oh, please, no._

Sam turned to them in slow motion, his expression turning from blank to a slight smirk as his eyes turned black (somehow Dean was relieved). But the smirk, there weirdly wasn't anything so vicious about it as it was more... Pleasant? Dean could hear Cas silent gasp, and he frowned. What the hell happened here? Who the fuck did these guys raise?

"Hello, Dean." Sam sounded, turning completely to the new comers and glancing over the hunter before returning his gaze to the angel. "Castiel." He said the angels name as a greeting, some strange emotions lacing the word. "Been a looooong time, boys."

"Want us to take care of these low-lives, Ruby?" the Jackal asked edgy and with a crazed grin, and Sam looked at him with a frown. Now it was Dean's turn to loudly gasp and choke on plain air, coughing and punching his chest. Sam looked back at him with a raised brow.

But then he grinned and slowly made his approach towards the intruders and said "There is something they have that I want...". All the while Sam was eyeing Cas, but when he reached them his eyes fell upon the hunter who gripped his sawed off a bit tighter and raised it a bit higher. And damn if there wasn't a glimpse of the actual Sam in those eyes that gave him a meaningful look before his lips practically purred. "Now, you wouldn't want to shoot your brother would you?"

That was... Weird. This whole thing seemed weird. If this was actually Ruby, what was she playing? Another trick, another rouse? Or was it something totally different because when Dean glanced at Cas, he could see his shoulders slightly relaxed and his firm stance not as firm as if he was facing an opponent.

Sam extended his hand towards the angel and Cas seemed reluctant, but ended up handing his blade to him. "You're a good little angel, aren't you? You know you wouldn't walk out of this one, so why fight?" Ok, what was that? Why was the demon trying to convince _after_ it already managed to disarm Cas? And why the heck would Cas give up his blade like that? Dean was at a total loss at what was happening.

Sam extended his free hand towards the hunter next, giving him another meaningful look, but there was just this part of Dean that couldn't just trust the exchanged looks and the possibility that this situation might turn out good for them. At yet, there was this feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him to believe, to have faith and it was so contradictory to the logic of the situation, that Dean just... Froze. It wasn't until Sam leaned closer to him and reached behind and ( _please don't grab my ass_ ) yanked out the angel blade he had tucked in his jeans.

Sam turned and walked away a few paces from the confused hunter, looking down at the two angel blades in his hands and then came to an abrupt stop. He turned and stared at Cas for a moment before raising a brow. Dean glanced at Cas who in exchange glanced back at him without actually looking at him. What the... Omg, Cas and Sam were exchanging signals! That is when Sam looked at Dean and nodded, as if he knew Dean was slow at getting the situation.

And then, Dean was lost. Sam suddenly launched his elbow at a demon next to him and threw Dean one blade, and as Dean fumbled with it in the air, glad it didn't land in his chest considering his luck, Sam already managed to take down two demons. Cas put two down and smite the third, but Dean really needed to jump in and pinch in if they all wanted to get out of this mess.

Dean finally managed a firm grip on the blade just as a demon rushed at him and he managed to stab it in the chest. But then the blade kinda got stuck in the meatsuit. Dean tried and tried to pull it out as he watched another demon rush him and there wasn't much he could do but pull the limp body and make it crash into the demon, knocking him off his feet. Dean grinned at his free blade, but only for a second before another demon lunged at him and punched him straight into the jaw, knocking out a tooth. Great, he would have to visit Garth again.

Cas took down another demon and knocked one out, while Sam took down too, moving with some strange fighting grace that told Dean that wasn't his brother. That was the demon. No way would his brother be so girly. And so fortunate when Dean wasn't. All Dean seemed to be able to do is be the punching bag for these guys. Well, he is just gonna have to work with that.

"Cas!" He jelled and when the angel turned to him, Dean threw him the angel blade, rendering himself weaponless. Truth was ,Cas could hold his own against these demons without the blade, but with it, he would be much more effective and then when he finished off his set of demons, he could save Dean from his. Dean would wait and avert their attention, allowing himself to be punched and kicked and... _Did this bitch just bite me?_

Dean had a demon hit him in the chest, kick him in the shin, slam its fists against Dean's back. He had a demon grip his throat, poke his eye and stomp on his foot. Dean had a demon scratch him, bite his ear and his finger, punch him in the nose and slap his ass. How he managed to keep his family jewels safe this time, Dean had no idea. But he wasn't gonna question it. He couldn't even if he wanted to, as another punch to the head almost rendered him unconscious. He fell to his knees and spat out blood, expecting to be either kicked in the gut or having a fist slam down on his back. Neither happened.

Instead there was a hand on his shoulder that gripped him tight, and Dean could almost feel the warmth of the grace in that hand, making him feel just a teeny-tiny bit better. Cas has worn himself out with this fight and still, he used whatever remained to heal Dean. The hunter got up with a grunt and dusted himself off before remembering, there weren't 12 demons, there were 13. One was still in Sam. And Dean was eager to find out...

"Who are you?" Dean demanded and Sam's eyes went black for a moment as he focused on the hunter.

"I thought it was obvious? Or are you turning a bit slow in your old days, Dean?" Sam purred with a voice that just didn't fit him and a smile that was just a bit too smug.

"Answer me." Dean demanded again taking a fierce step toward the demon, but Cas reached out grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back.

"Dean..." Cas tried to sooth the hunter, to calm him and also to answer his question, but Dean shrugged him off and gave him a glare.

"No, Cas. There is a demon possessing Sam right now and I just want to know who it is and what the hell does it want. Why did it help up? What's it's endgame? – and Dean turned to Sam again – I swear, if you really are Ruby, I will kill you one way or the other."

Sam watched it all with amusement and started laughing. "That bitch? Please! If I was her, I would kill myself. – then his tone turned a bit more serious – But I must say, I am a bit offended you don't remember me..." Sam glanced back at Cas, like it was hoping the angel did remember who it was, and smiled seeing the look in his eyes. And then... Then it started laughing, hard.

"Oh, boy... This is just... Precious..." Sam said between laughs and turned to Dean once more. "Wanna know why your brother is screaming in my head right now?" Sam asked as he took a few steps towards Cas, glaring into his eyes and nibbing his lower lip. "Cuz he can feel just how badly I want to kiss my Clarence..."

Dean's eyes slowly widened and his jaw dropped at the image that attacked his mind making him want to puke. Fortunately, the demon didn't force Sam into doing that, choosing instead to part him and smoke out. But it didn't go far. It got under the sheets and possessed the body still lying on the table. The body started to move and as it sat up, the sheet slowly dropping down, revealing a familiar blond with a cure round face and full lips. Revealing... Meg Masters.

* * *

After Dean was done teasing Sam about being possessed by a she-demon again, Meg was offered to go back to Hell, but hearing that Crowley's mother was ruling it now, there was an obvious "No, thanks.". So they let her go, let her do what she wanted. She was a demon, but she was a demon that helped them and a demon that redeemed herself when she gave her life for them. They let her go but still, oddly enough kept seeing her in the bunker when they finally moved back in. They kept seeing her late at night, when they were supposed to be asleep. Once Dean swore he saw her in a pizza girl outfit. But Cas seemed a bit happier and the whole jinx thing was toning down a bit, like she was their lucky charm, so... They just let it be.


End file.
